


Morning Sex

by KittyKat91x



Series: Master of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Somnophilia, Wake-Up Sex, it's just porn, no plot tho, technically an outtake, you don't have to read the previous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x
Summary: Harry decides to wake Draco with some morning sex. Draco doesn't mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Master of Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 239





	Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was an outtake from my second story in this series. You don't have to read the rest of the series to read this, but I encourage you to read the rest of the series anyway. Because of course I do. I just went in another direction with that story so this scene didn't fit anymore. But I didn't want to just throw it away. Here we are.

Harry smiled at the sight that greeted him when he reached Draco’s room. Draco was sprawled out on his stomach. His arms and legs were stretched out and he very much resembled a starfish. The light had shifted and much of Draco’s face and upper body was in shadow.

The silk sheets that were covering him that morning when Harry left for breakfast had slid down. Now barely anything was covered. Harry had a lovely view of Draco’s pale, but perfect, round ass.

A smirk crossed Harry’s face for a moment. He walked over to the bed and carefully climbed up beside Draco. He did his best not to wake the blond. Once he was beside him, Harry placed feather-light kisses all along Draco’s neck and back, moving lower and lower.

By the time Harry reached Draco’s lower back the blond was squirming, but still asleep. Harry reached down and squeezed Draco’s ass, still trailing kisses down his body. He spread Draco’s ass cheeks and gently blew on the exposed pucker. A low groan sounded from above Harry. He was pretty sure Draco was still sleeping because of how relaxed he was.

Harry’s next move would likely change that.

He leaned in and licked a long stripe from Draco’s balls up over his pucker. The sudden tenseness to the body below him told Harry that Draco had finally woken.

With another smirk, he went back to his task. He started slow, with teasing licks and kisses. Draco was groaning and squirming, but not trying to get away.

When Harry’s tongue finally breached the muscles of Draco’s entrance, Draco moaned and pushed back against Harry’s face. Harry worked him open as much as he could with his tongue. He loved Draco’s taste.

Harry added a finger into the mix after several long moments. He carefully pushed the digit in and moved it around until he hit his mark.

Draco nearly screamed and Harry smiled. He added a second finger and made sure to brush that spot as often as he could. He began to scissor his fingers, spreading Draco open and stretching him.

Above him, Draco was releasing a litany of _fuck_ ’s and _Harry_ ’s in a breathy voice. It was like music to Harry’s ears. He loved watching Draco come undone.

Harry wandlessly conjured some lube as he added a third finger and sat back. He looked up at Draco and groaned at the pretty picture the man made.

Draco was sweating and looking over his shoulder and Harry. His grey eyes were almost black with lust. There was a tiny sliver of grey lining the black pupils.

“Please, Harry. I need you,” Draco whimpered.

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss Draco on the mouth for the first time that morning. The kiss was heated and somehow Draco got turned around so they were face-to-face.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Draco growled. He pushed Harry’s robe off his shoulders.

Harry sat back and shucked his sleep pants and leaned in to press his body against Draco’s. He relished in the skin-on-skin contact.

“Please,” Draco said again. He reached for Harry and spread his own legs wide to accommodate Harry between them.

Harry lined himself up with Draco’s entrance and slowly pressed inside. He groaned when he pushed passed the first tight ring of muscle and stopped.

Draco pushed, letting Harry know he was ready to take more and Harry slowly inched forward. Inch by inch, backing out occasionally, only to push forward again. With one final thrust, Harry was fully sheathed within Draco’s perfect ass. The heat felt incredible. It was something Harry thought he would never grow accustomed to.

Draco squeezed his inner muscles and smirked when Harry groaned. Harry took the hint and pulled back until just the head was inside. Then he quickly thrust back in.

He watched, enraptured, as Draco’s body took him deep and Draco moaned and whimpered below him. He kept a slow pace, changing angles until Draco keened loudly.

Harry smirked and picked up the pace, making sure to hit Draco’s prostate with each thrust. He loved this, watching Draco’s face as he came apart on Harry’s cock. Draco was always gorgeous, but he looked so fantastic all sweaty and blissed out.

Harry pounded mercilessly into Draco, chasing his orgasm. From the sounds he was making, Harry could tell Draco was getting close.

“Fuck Harry, I’m so close,” Draco groaned, confirming Harry’s suspicions.

Harry could feel his own balls tightening up and he reached forward to stroke Draco’s neglected cock. Three strokes later and Draco came, swearing, all over his stomach and Harry’s hand.

“Harry!” Draco shouted, though it came out more like a strangled moan.

Harry managed four more thrusts before he came with Draco’s name on his lips, buried deep inside. He collapsed forward and to the side to avoid crushing Draco, but didn’t pull out yet. He had learned that Draco liked to stay connected for a few extra moments after sex, and Harry was happy to oblige.

They lay like that for a minute or two until Draco squirmed. Harry had long since learned that was Draco’s silent cue to pull out. He rolled onto his back, slipping out and earning himself another pleased groan from Draco. Harry looked over at Draco and smiled.

“Morning,” Harry said softly.

“Yes. Good morning, you prat,” Draco said with a soft chuckle.

Harry laughed and pulled Draco into a kiss.

“Do you not want to be woken up like that in the future?” Harry asked with a playful smile.

Draco glared at him.

“I didn’t say that. It was a fantastic way to wake up. But why were you in pants and a robe?” Draco asked.

“I was hungry and didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep.”

Draco huffed and swatted Harry’s chest. Harry pulled him closer and pressed a kiss into his hair.


End file.
